Hard To Explain
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Damon and Elena explain the true nature of their relationship to Stefan.


HARD TO EXPLAIN

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place in my "Three's A Party" reality and is revolves around the events of "For Whom The Bell Tolls", though some things in S5 and this ep have been changed. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. I only own stuff not originally in the series.

Damon and Elena had a crisis on their hands. They had thought everything had been fine once they had rescued Stefan. Yeah, Silas had thought playing Stefan would be easy as he had taken on a hurt manner and stayed away from them, which in reality had told the two that something was wrong. After all, why would their lover be hurt that they were spending time together? And unexpectedly, they had discovered a limitation to Silas' mind powers: he hadn't been able to read the Ripper's mind, which had been another clue that something was up when he hadn't used their signal for saying "I Love You". And now they were searching for him because he had jumped to the wrong conclusion by thinking that Damon had stolen Elena from him and she had let it happen. As they continued searching for Stefan, Elena glanced at Damon who reached out to squeeze her hand.

"Don't worry. We'll find him and we'll explain everything," he assured. But inside, he was freaking out. He had no idea on how to reverse what that witch bitch Qetsiyah had done to him or how to stop Silas now that Bonnie was dead.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't let Katherine kill Jeremy or if I hadn't turned it off, Bonnie wouldn't have killed herself to bring him back and-" Elena started to say.

"Hey! You can't think like that," Damon said, pulling her close. "I don't blame you for not wanting to feel anything after Jeremy's death. If anything happened to Stefan, I would've done the same thing. We'll find a way to stop Silas and we'll bring her back. We'll find a way," he assured, holding her face in his hands. "We'll get our team back. That **includes** Bonnie and Stefan," he said. He wiped away a tear that started to fall from her eye and they continued on their way. Suddenly, a ringing was heard.

"That's Caroline," Elena stated and quickly answered the phone. "Have you found him?"

"Yeah, he's with me. We're at the North end of the woods. Guys, he's fed." At this, Damon and Elena looked at one another in concern. This hadn't been that big of a problem when they had released Stefan from the safe because it had only been a couple of days and it had been pretty easy to get him back on his regular diet, but since the memory wipe, they had had to explain **everything** to him and had to start over in teaching him on how to control his bloodlust. The two vampires headed in the direction their friend had indicated and were there in record time.

"Oh, great. You guys are here to flaunt your relationship in my face some more," Stefan said bitterly.

"No, it's not what you think, Brother," Damon told him. _How the heck are we supposed to explain to him that the three of us are together when he's barely accepted the fact that he's a vampire?_ he wondered.

"I saw you guys kissing," the younger boy retorted. "Which was right after **you** got through explaining how we used to date," he added, turning to Elena.

"Stefan, I know this is all confusing, but it's hard to explain," Elena stated.

"Oh please. All you had to say was: "Our names are Damon and Elena and we're dating" and just leave it at that," Stefan retorted, causing Damon and Elena to look at each other while Caroline rubbed the side of her neck. _Well, I guess we're just going to have to go for it_, Elena thought to herself.

"Yes, Damon and I are together, but Stefan, you're with us," she said.

"Wait. What?" he asked in confusion. _What is she talking about?_ he wondered.

"You, Elena, and I, have been together for about three years now," Damon told them.

"You guys are joking, right?" Stefan asked, looking to Caroline.

"No they're not," she responded. "And you guys are so cute together!" she insisted.

"Even if I believed you-which I don't-I have no memory of this," he reminded. At this, Elena's face crumpled and tears started to flow.

"Look to your heart, Stefan. Even though your memory's gone, I know you're still in there. What are your instincts telling you?" He looked at them. He couldn't deny that **something** was tugging at his heartstrings seeing this girl cry.

"Please, Brother. Come back to us." Stefan looked at the two. He wasn't sure what to do. His head was telling him that this couldn't be. That there was no way the three of them were together. It was wrong, it was disgusting, and yet…it also sounded…**right**. It was like it was coming home. With some hesitancy, he stepped closer to them.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get my memories back, but one thing I **am** sure of, is that I can trust you," he said, taking their hands. Damon and Elena pulled him closer.

"We'll get through this, Brother," Damon promised.

"How?" Stefan wondered.

"The way we always do," Elena responded.

"Together," the two of them promised and Stefan nodded as they held him close. Suddenly, he was feeling a whole lot better.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

As you could see, I changed the circumstances of Elena turning off her emotions as a Sire-bond wouldn't really make much sense if she was with both of them.


End file.
